genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Episode 09: One Parting Under the Night Sky
"One Parting Under the Night Sky" (夜空の別離者, Yozora no Betsurisha) is the ninth episode of the second season of the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon anime series. It was first broadcast on September 1, 2012. Synopsis June 4, 1648. The baseball couple Fusae Era and Takakane Hironaka enjoy a game of catch together. As Fusae wishes for that moment under the afternoon sun to last forever, Gin bids a temporary farewell to her husband Muneshige, as she wouldn't be able to visit him for some time. As she prepares to leave, she sees Juana outside. Juana is unable to give any excuses for herself thanks to Gin's ability to read Juana's hand movements. Gin then asks about Juana writing letters to the Chancellor. In the side of Musashi, after receiving some bandages from Tomo, Toussaint asks Tomo about Adele's role as strategist for the upcoming recreation war against the Spanish Armada. It turns out that the curse of Macbeth instills fear in Toussaint's heart that he may harm Toori in the midst of the war, and he may end up "slacking", in Shakespeare's words, for a while longer. Soon, Tomo shows a copy of Toussaint's work from elementary school, Norman Conquest, and passes on some words from Toori himself: "I don't know what Shakespeare wrote when she was a kid, but Neshinbara's work has gotta be way crazier than hers." June 5, the end of the festivities between England and Musashi comes to an end, and this means that the war will soon begin. "Musashi" informs the residents of the Musashi about this and prepares everyone for their participation in the Armada War. The war hasn't begun, but tensions quickly rise in front of Musashi Ariadust Academy when Malga Naruze receives word that she will be prohibited from joining the war. Malga confronts Margot about this and asks if the decision involved her Weiss Fraulein being damaged or about her father. Then, as Margot slowly loses her cool, Malga declares that she is willing to die if it is for Margot's sake. Then, Kimi taps Malga's shoulder and delivers a slap in the face so hard that it created a whirlwind in mid-air. As everyone watches in awe at this unusual display, Kimi brings down Malga back to the ground, only to kiss and bite her on the lips. Kimi then comments on Malga's last few statements as too naive and cowardly. Malga then asks for Margot's confirmation whether she needs her help or not, and upon seeing Margot shake her head in response, Malga becomes sullen. However, Margot assures Malga that she decided on this because Malga cannot fight with her as equals in her current status. Margot then assures Malga that she will fight alongside her when the time is right. As Malga accepts her weakness at that moment, the class of 3-Plum is joined by Teacher Makiko, who asks about Tenzou's whereabouts after receiving a letter from him. Tenzou is actually still in English shores, and is currently talking to Mary's three-legged crow companion Milton. There, Milton reveals his past identity as one of the Amago Ten Braves, Hyogonosuke Yokomichi, and why he chose to accompany Mary. Tenzou then shows his plans in infiltrating London. Milton has his doubts whether Tenzou would be able to pull it off, but Tenzou responds that whatever that result would be his responsibility. Shortly, Tenzou gets a shocking visit from his classmates at Class 3-Plum. Toori asks Tenzou to spill what he is planning to do, and Tenzou tells them that it involves confessing to someone. As everyone murmurs about "how Tenzou has snapped", Toori asks Tenzou about his reason to rescue Mary. It seems that Toori is pleased with how Tenzou tells how he fell in love with Mary, but Horizon doesn't seem to understand his motivation, especially since Mary wanted to die. Tenzou explains to Horizon that he will be sad if Mary would die, and despite the fact that the word shinobi is written with the character for "heart" under that for "blade", a shinobi who conceals his emotions cannot be written with the character for "heart". Horizon then asks if it also applies to her as well, and the entire class gives an affirmative response. Then, Horizon asks if she would also be sad if Mary would die, to which Tenzou replies with a yes. Given these answers, Horizon finally makes up her mind in her stance in the war against the Apocalypse. Shortly, Elizabeth receives a shocking news from Masazumi regarding Musashi going to war against England to save Mary. Since England attacked Musashi in an earlier encounter, Masazumi expects Elizabeth to not back down this time, but she also assures Elizabeth that Musashi will still fulfill their role in the Armada War. As Elizabeth fumes in anger over Musashi's decision, Masazumi tells Tenzou that the rescue plan is a go. Nate, Malga, Toussaint, Urquiaga and Masazumi decide to join Tenzou, while Tenzou asks a favor from Milton. As the Musashi soars into the night sky, the six head out to the direction of London. Inside the Tower of London, a lonesome Mary receives a gift from Milton, one of Tenzou's kunai, while the Grande y Felicisima Armada quickly approaches the seas of England. Within one of these ships is Juana, who while busy handling the plans for the voyage is reminiscing her childhood, and her dream of helping a certain "Mister" and staying with him until the day that they must part ways. On the other side of the sea, the Musashi sets up its "Inadequate HQ" in the Musashino, where Adele explains the flow of the Armada War. Adele explains that the Musashi will intercept the Grande y Felicisima Armada and will engage the fleet in four locations while they try to circle around the perimeter of England. She expects that Tres España will try to make this as quick as possible, but Musashi will have to show results as a mercenary fleet, especially with the eyes of the Testament Union leering over the recreation. The time for the recreation event is slowly approaching. Adele pushes through with the plan, and decides to approach the Armada from behind. Using the inertia from increased acceleration, they go into a sideways drift across the sky. As the acceleration normalizes and the Musashi climbs up, Adele notices that the Armada has split into two, with a small fleet heading right towards England while the rest retreat to Tres España. Unknown to Musashi, the breakaway plan is unknown even to Juana herself. Juana demands an explanation for the change of plans, and soon enough, Felipe Segundo speaks to her and Musashi, revealing that his ship and hundreds of very small fishing vessels are what composes the real Grande y Felicisima Armada, the same fleet used in the Battle of Lepanto. With this, Felipe Segundo declares his utmost intent of destroying the Musashi and destroying themselves in the process as history dictates. As if carrying the burdens from the Battle of Lepanto, Felipe expresses his remorse over not being able to save his family and friends in Lepanto, and he feels that it is through dying in this battlefield for victory that he will find true peace. However, Juana strongly refuses to accept his decision and eventually reveals her identity as the half-elven girl who he had saved in Lepanto, now living a lie of being a full-blooded elf with the help of Diego Velasquez. Juana feels conflicted now that she has the power to help him, but feels that she was helpless without that lie. And despite her best efforts to tell the truth, Felipe refused to believe her. Juana breaks down in tears as she was unable to break down Felipe's resolve. Fusae, as the commander of the retreating fleet, soon prepares the salute for Felipe and the true Grande y Felicisima Armada. At Fusae's command, the sound or artillery fire resounded across the sky while a stream of ether and steel comes careening towards the Musashi. "Musashi" uses massive barrier-type abilities to protect the rear of the vessel from artillery fire. Meanwhile, the hundreds of ships of the true Armada begin their attacks at the vessel's flanks using the rolling wheel formation. Aboard the Granuaile, Charles Howard, Francis Drake and Ben Johnson watch as the Musashi is left with no chances to counter-attack. However, shortly after being bombarded by the cannons of the true Armada, the Musashi uses the ether coming out of the ship to block incoming fire with perfect timing. Adele then uses the opportunity to counterattack and complete the recreation of the Battle of Plymouth. Felipe sees his ships being hit, but decides to push through the recreation of the Battles of Portland and Calais. In England, battles — or rather rematches — break out between the same people who had an earlier encounter during the set up of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. Of course, Shakespeare meeting Neshinbara is no exception to this. Characters By order of appearance Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes